New Mobile Report Gundam W: Love and War
by Noaphiel
Summary: A young pilot goes to battle and in the midst of chaos he finds true love


  
After Colony 198  
  
The clouds in the sky seemed to part for him as he made his approach toward the surface of the earth. He smirked, seeing the patchwork of fields on the beautiful planet below. He pulled the throttle of his Gundam forward, and the mobile suit, now in mobile armor mode, shot off. It looked like a giant flying dragon, because of the heat rod that was attached to the back of it, resembling a tail.  
Trenton, the Gundam's pilot, made the mobile armor perform numerous aerial maneuvers before leveling it off in the sky. Suddenly, the control panel lit up in front of him with a warning. Enemy mobile suits approaching at a great speed from the east. Twenty Aries, no sweat, he thought. He raised his right arm above his head and grasped a lever. He pushed it forward and the mobile armor changed. It transformed into a giant mobile suit. Its visible armaments included a heat rod and two beam bayonets.   
The Aries approached at a great speed, closing in. Their dark blue outer skin was familiar to him, as well as the small wings that extended from the sides. Five of them had missile gatlings attached to them. Trenton turned the Scorpio Gundam about, facing the incoming forces. He opened fire with the beam bayonets, releasing into the horde a blazing array of energy. The golden blasts sliced through the air and found their marks, taking out six Aries in a quick barrage of fire. The other mobile suits advanced. They brought their rifles up and began to fire upon the Scorpio, hitting it several times in its massive, red shoulders.  
However, the armor plating on the shoulders soon opened up, revealing ten-tube micro missile launchers. Trenton pressed the trigger and let fly ten missiles, one from each launcher. Ten mobile suits went down, bursting into flame as the missiles impacted. Shrapnel and debris scattered into the air, as well as fire and smoke. The pilots of those suits have obviously been torn to shreds due to the many beams and support structures, not to mention jagged metal fragments, which flew into the cockpits.  
The leader of the assault force, Lieutenant Niquols, cursed as more of his soldiers went down, diminishing his forces. "Damnit all! Don't give up men; keep fighting! We have to take out this Gundam at all costs!" His speech was cut short, however, as a micro missile lodged its way into the cockpit. The sleek cylinder did not explode on impact, and buried itself into Niquols' chest. Blood splattered all inside the cockpit, and his body fell limp, blood dripping out of his mouth. The warhead went off, ripping the mobile suit to bits, incinerating the pilot's body.  
Trenton laughed methodically and closed the launchers. He then activated the heat rod, pushing forward on the throttle. He brought about the left arm controls, swinging it into the rush of Aries. It sliced through the remaining four mobile suits like a hot knife through butter. The rod split each of the Aries into two separate parts, and also cut the pilots in half. The two halves of each then exploded, leaving one soul survivor of that battle: Trenton.  
Trenton disarmed the weapons and took of for the ground. He landed the Gundam in the woods outside of a tavern. He opened the cockpit and jumped out onto the ground in a crouching position, landing with a soft thud. He stood from his position and looked back at his Gundam. He placed his hand on the smooth metal surface of the right leg and said to it, "I will return soon my friend, I just need to grab a quick drink…" He headed off for the tavern.  
He stopped at the door and placed his hand on the cool knob. He turned it and the door opened; smoke billowed out the door. He coughed a little and entered, looking around at all the patrons. A few glanced up at the newcomer, but most everyone there could care less about him. He sighed a little and made his approach to the counter. As he walked, he spotted a beautiful young lady sitting alone at a table, reading a book. He smirked and then changed his vector, heading to her table. He hoped that he was not setting himself up for disaster by doing this.  
"Uh, hello there miss. Can I offer to buy you a drink?" he said with a smile.  
The young woman put her book down, expecting to see some pathetic male trying to get his foot in the door. This happened to her all the time, and she had grown quite used to it. However, when she saw him, her heart skipped a beat. He was tall and handsome, unlike most men she had seen recently. He had deep hazel eyes that seemed to look into her soul. His long, brown hair was braided and tied in a ponytail down his back, with a few long strands left dangling in his face. His warm smile gave her a tickling feeling inside of her, and she smiled as she met his gaze.  
"Why yes you can kind sir. I would like a mudslide, thank you," she said this in her most sensual voice, trying to tempt him.   
She placed her index finger in her mouth and nibbled on it idly, looking him over with her big blue eyes. Her shoulder length blonde hair accented her beautiful face, and she had a perfect body. Trenton smiled once more and then headed for the counter. It was quite obvious that there was no tender, or if there was one, he had gone off on some other business. He took this opportunity to show off a little for the woman. He gripped the counter top and propelled himself into the air in an arc, his hands still gripping the counter. He landed behind the counter on his feet, and let go of the counter top. He then prepared the drink and set it on the counter. He preformed the same trick to get back over the counter. He landed on his feet and deposited some money on the counter. He made his way back to the woman and handed her the drink.  
"Here you are miss…" he added a grin to this, looking her over. She took the drink with a wide smile.  
"Thank you, sir," she replied and then handed him some money. He shook his head and handed it back to her.  
"No, the drink is on me. I would not expect a woman of such beauty as yourself to pay for the drink."  
She blushed as he said this and sipped the drink, letting the cool liquid slide down her throat. She smiled at him again and then reached her hand out to him.  
"My name is Lylac, Lylac Kane," she said, grinning mischievously. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it softly, gently.  
"And my name is Trenton Ayyad. Tis a pleasure to meet you."  
He then pulled out a chair and took a seat across from her, looking her over as he sat down. Lylac in turn watched him, her gaze fixed upon him. Perhaps this guy will be different from all the others, she thought. She took another sip from her drink and set it down, letting a soft sigh escape her throat. He raised an eyebrow at her, and then shook his head slightly.  
"So, what is it that you do, Trenton," she asked him. She searched him with her eyes, studied him.  
"Well, I am a Gundam pilot," he said with no hesitation. He rested his elbows on the table and made his right hand into a fist, clutching his left hand over it. He then set his chin on his hands and looked at Lylac, studying her in much the same way she was studying him.  
Her eyes grew wide at his response and she leaned in closer to him. "A Gundam pilot, really? Which one do you pilot?" Her large grin spread over lips as her interest in him grew.  
"It is a new type of Gundam, I stole it from Oz. It is called the Scorpio, and it's actually the prototype for a mass-produced Gundam mobile suit. I also destroyed the plans on my way out. I was once a member of Oz, but now I have come to rectify my mistakes." He added a tilt of his head to this, and looked at the table, then back up at her.  
She rested her chin in her palm and looked at him, "You are a very cute guy, Trenton." Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had said. Her cheeks grew a deep red as she blushed, giggling a little. She nibbled on her finger again, and looked up at him shyly. He simply chuckled and leaned closer to her.  
"That is the first time anyone has ever told me that, I thank you. And I must say that you a very beautiful and exquisite woman." He flashed her another warm smile, which made her blush even more. Her lower lip quivered a bit and she bit it. Her eyes displayed to him innocence and youth, which he liked. He was eighteen, and she was seventeen. He leaned even closer to her, his face only a few inches from hers. They looked into each other's eyes. Finally, she leaned in even further and pressed her lips to his softly. They both closed their eyes in this exchange. Her warm, supple lips felt good to Trenton and he embraced the kiss, wishing it could last forever.  
She broke from the kiss, a bit of saliva trailing from her lips as she pulled away. She blushed again, and stared into his eyes. He stared back, and gently placed his hand on his lips, feeling the saliva that was still on them. He grinned and then asked her, "What was that for, may I ask?"  
She frowned and looked down. After several seconds, she looked back up, "Never before have I met a man so charming, handsome, and mysterious as you. I just felt compelled to do it, I am sorry."  
"No, don't be. I enjoyed it, very much." He smiled at her, but soon, a small device on his belt went off. He reached for it and activated it. "Damn, orders from the organization. A squad of Virgos will be entering this area in several minutes. I have orders to wipe them out."  
Lylac frowned and tears welled up in her eyes. "Will I ever see you again?"  
Trenton leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on her lips. "You can count on it, I wouldn't miss spending time with you for anything in the world."  
She smiled at his words and felt a warmth inside of her, in her soul. "Where can I find you?"  
"My home is the battlefield. But if you want to come looking for me, I have a house in Venice, Italy, and an apartment on colony L4XX1138. However, I will come looking for you."  
He kissed her one last time and exited the tavern, leaving her in a state of shock. But that soon wore off as she grabbed her book and clenched it tightly to her chest, sighing happily.  
  
The right shoulder of the Scorpio exploded, sending fragments of Gundanium alloy into the air. The Gundam was moved a little off balance, but soon regained that crucial balance. Inside the cockpit, Trenton was sweating profusely as his warning displays flashed all around of him. He gripped the controls tightly, with his sweaty palms. He winced and brought the left arm about, using the heat rod to slash through a slew of the mobile dolls, slashing them in half. However, it seemed as though their numbers would never cease.  
"Damn, they just keep coming." A warning light flashed. "What the hell? Reinforcements? Shit."  
The Scorpio stood tall, even though part of the right shoulder was missing. Trenton pondered firing the chest micro missiles, but he realized that they would not penetrate the shields of the Virgos. So he pushed the throttle forward and took off straight at them, using the heat rod to cut his way through. There were about thirty mobile dolls there. Right now, only ten were left, but the reinforcements had brought in fifteen more, making twenty-five dolls left. Trenton winced again and decided that he had better take out the remaining dolls now. He flew the Gundam straight into the main force, slashing and cutting his way through. Twelve left.  
The mobile dolls opened fire again, hitting the Scorpio all over its hull, sending shards of Gundanium everywhere. Nonetheless, Trenton kept going. Visions of Lylac filled his mind; he could not get rid of them. He looked back up at the displays, seeing the mobile dolls continuing their barrage of fire on him. "I'm fighting longer…longer than anyone…." He winced again, pain filling his body. He opened his eyes and soon he realized that he must survive this battle.  
Trenton maneuvered the Scorpio in, and using the heat rod, destroyed the remaining mobile dolls. Debris and blast points littered the ground, all of the mobile dolls having been defeated. Trenton breathed heavily inside the cockpit. He was worn, beaten. He took his hands off of the control sticks and they went limp at his sides. He fell forward, but the restraints held him in his seat. Sweat from his brow splashed down on the control panel. He brought his left arm up and wiped his brow clean. He then breathed a sigh of relief and placed his hands back on the control sticks, heading out once more.  
  
Lylac was sitting on a rock on a beach over looking the ocean as the sun crept lower into the horizon. The orange hemisphere out on the water made the clouds in the sky appear to be colors of pink, purple, blue, and orange. In the east, the sky was a deep purple, and a few stars were already visible. She sighed and whispered under her breath, "Trenton…." She then hugged her knees to her chest and sighed a little more.  
Trenton was standing on the edge of the beach behind Lylac. He stood motionless, watching her, and watching the sun set out on the horizon. He walked forward now, slowly. As he neared her, a smile grew on his face. She did not notice his approach; rather, she sat quietly, thinking about him.  
"Did you miss me?" he asked her with a sly grin on his face. Tears began streaming down Lylac's cheeks as she turned and faced him, a large and bright smile on her face. She nearly exploded from her seat and ran at him, jumping into the air. She latched onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. He laughed and looked her in the eyes, and then he kissed her softly. They held this kiss for what seemed like an eternity, and then they both broke from it, staring into each other's eyes again.  
"I didn't think that you were going to come back to me," she said, still sad, but happy now that he was back.  
"I told you that I was going to come back. I am a man of my word." He grinned and kissed her again, a short, sweet kiss. He then set her down and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her close to him. And so there they stood, Trenton and Lylac, watching the sun set over the ocean, together…. 


End file.
